Puss N' Boots
Puss N' Boots is a 2019 fantasy horror comedy film directed by Tobey Hooper and starring William Dafoe voicing the title character. Plot The film opens in 1966, with a news report showing a victim being pulled away on a stretcher. It is revealed that a serial killer, having murdered over thirty people, is on the loose in a Travis Ohio suburb. A television repairman with a pronounced limp, named Patrick Solomon, becomes the prime suspect. When a rookie police officer, Lt. Peter McElroy, gets too close, Patrick murders Peter's wife Sherry, but spared his newborn son Fred McElroy. However, Patrick manages to escape, and targets Peter's ex wife in retribution. Another dream leads Peter and the police to Patrick, whom they catch in the act of a kidnapping. This time, just as Patrick is about to kill a young man named, John, he is arrested. Patrick is quickly convicted and sentenced to death by lethal injection. Prior to his execution, Patrick reveals that John is, in fact, his son, and that as a boy, John had shot him in the knee while trying to stop the murder of his mother. But what they do not realize is that Patrick has made a "deal with the Devil", When executed, he dies and is placed in the city morgue. Years later in 2012, Peter purchases an Black Tabby Cat (now known as Puss) from a local pet store as a birthday gift for Fred (now eleven-years old). Later that evening, Peter's friend Jeff Harris babysits Fred. After putting Fred to bed, Jeff is hit in the face with a golf club and falls in a bath tub filled with hot water and a toaster, being electrocuted to death. The police search the apartment. Detective Brian Fox deems Fred a suspect, much to the annoyance of Peter, who orders Brian and the police to leave once they complete their investigation. The next morning, Puss orders Fred to skip school and go to the nearby carnival. While Fred is urinating in the carnival outhouse, Puss sneaks into the funhouse, turning off the power. As Bill Simons (an arch rival of Patrick Solomon) shoots Puss, he misses and Puss stuffs a grenade in Bill's mouth, then Bill's head blows up, killing him. Fred, once again a suspect, is placed in a psychiatric hospital. That night, Peter discovers that Fred was telling the truth about Puss killing those people. While he is inspecting the cat, Puss bites his arm, and escapes. He then finds Brian at the station and shows him the bite wound that Puss made. He does not believe him and leaves. After being attacked by Puss in his car, Brian finally agrees to help Peter. Puss goes to Vince Valentine, Patrick Solomon's former Satanic priest. When Puss asks why he is turning human, Vince informs him that the longer his soul remains trapped within the cat, the more human the cat will become; in order to escape the cat's body, Puss must transfer his soul to the first person he revealed his possession to, which happens to be Fred. After Puss leaves, Vince is arrested later on for being an adversary to Puss. At the mental hospital, Puss steals the key to Fred's cell, but Fred is able to trick Puss with pillows under the bed sheets and escape his cell. Dr. Andy finds Fred in the surgery room. Just before Fred is being sedated, Puss stabs Dr. Andy and electrocutes him with an Electroconvulsive therapy machine, killing him. He chases Fred home, knocking him unconscious with a baseball bat. Puss then begins possessing Fred. Peter and Brian arrive and stop him before Puss' soul is transferred. Puss slashes Brian, then goes after Peter and Fred. Soon, the pair trap Puss in the fireplace and burn him alive. Peter and Fred leave the room to help Brian, but a heavily burned Puss follows them and attempts to kill them, since burning him alive didn't work. Puss is again thought to be killed when Peter shoots off his head. Brian's partner Jack Winslow arrives at the apartment, and disbelieves the trio's story just before Puss' body then bursts through a ventilation duct and tries to strangle Jack. During the struggle, Peter aims and shoot at Puss' heart (as Vince told them to do) which Peter does, finally killing him. While Brian, Jack and Peter go to the hospital, Peter turns off the bedroom's lights and Fred looks back at Puss' burned remains before closing the door. Cast *William Dafoe as Patrick Solomon/Puss, a well known Satanist serial killer who transfers his soul into a dead Black Tabby cat in order to cheat death after being arrested by rookie police officer Peter McElroy and sentenced to death. *Jack Dylan Grazer as Fred McElroy, a 11-year-old boy who is framed for Puss's crimes. *Andy Powers as Peter McElroy, small town rookie police officer, Fred's father, and Puss' arch enemy. *Brian Krause as Detective Brian Fox, a senior homicide police detective. *Idris Elba as Jeff Harris, Peter's friend and Fred's babysitter. *Al Pacino as Jack Winslow, Brian's partner. *William Shatner as Dr. Andy, the head doctor of a mental hospital. *Kane as Vince "Gargoyle" Valentine, Puss' former Satanic priest. *Aaron Eckhart as Bill Simons, Puss' old prison rival. *Will Smith as Mr. Justin Harrison, Jeff's boss. *Bruce Willis as the Orderly. *Steve Carrell as the Peddler. Category:Horror-Comedy films